


Blanket

by twahtohnedskee



Series: DPS Tumblr fics [5]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: Neil looked at Todd like he mattered. He looked at Todd as if, for some unimaginable reason, he was actually interested in him– in what he had to say, how he was feeling.And Todd? Well, Todd was in love with his roommate





	Blanket

Todd figured that it was just his luck. Just his luck that he got stuck with this loud, self-centered, confident boy as his roommate. It was just his luck that that boy had smiled at him for the first time and his heart had stuttered in a way he thought only his voice did. It was just his luck that this boy, this amazing boy, was the one person who made an effort to see him. Who treated him, not as his father’s son or his brother’s shadow, but as Todd. Just Todd.

He hadn’t deserved Neil. Todd was content with the way that he was. He was content to be silent and never speak up and let people tell him what he wanted. But Neil saw more than that. If Todd was being honest, he thinks that maybe Neil saw something that wasn’t there at first. It wasn’t there but Todd worked for it because Neil saw it in him and, well, he couldn’t say no to Neil. He never understood how anyone could.

Neil looked at Todd like he mattered. He looked at Todd as if, for some unimaginable reason, he was actually interested in him– in what he had to say, how he was feeling.

And Todd? Well, Todd was in love with his roommate. He admired Knox for his courage, for how loudly he proclaimed his love. Charlie did the same, but with his own distinct flare. Todd wasn’t like that. Todd let his love simmer quietly. He took every smile, every laugh, every moment that Neil was willing to give him and he kept it hidden away. Because this friendship mattered and if it was all that he got, well it was more than he deserved.

The first time Todd kissed Neil was after the Desk Set Incident. No one had ever cared before– his parents’ present was proof of that– and yet there Neil was. He'd cared enough to stop and ask Todd what was wrong. Dozens of people had passed by him as he sat slumped against that wall. But only one person had stopped and it was the person who’d mattered the most. Neil took Todd’s sadness and self-depreciation, strapped it to the desk set, and cheered as Todd threw it into the night, the crash more satisfying because it proved how heavy the pain he had been feeling was. It was gone now though, because of Neil– Neil who always managed make other people happy simply by being himself. Or maybe that was just Todd.

The kiss had been tentative, a test of the waters. When Todd pulled back he had fear in his heart that he’d just ruined the one good thing in his life. But Neil looked at him and smiled. He smiled that stupid, bright, honest smile that Todd had worked for and dreamed about for months. They fell asleep curled together on a bed not meant to hold two people and Todd’s heart still hadn’t adjusted to the fact that he could have this. Neil kissed his hair and whispered, “See, Todd. I knew that desk set was good for something.” And Todd laughed, because how could he not? Neil had that uncanny ability to pull happiness out of them both and wrap it around them like a blanket. A blanket that covered them both perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the first Anderperry fics I ever wrote in around 2013 and you can kind of tell because all I wanted was for them to cuddle and be happy


End file.
